The Golden Banana
by Touchstone67
Summary: A PWP o/s written for Dannie. Jasper is a stripper at a nightclub, one night he spots a beautiful boy in his audience. What happens when the boy gets a lapdance? Will they both get more than they bargined for? Rated M for sexual situations


**Disclaimer: S. Myer owns all, but what I wouldn't give for a Jasper of my very own-sigh.**

A/N- This one-shot is courtesy of Domward's Mistress who said "I want Strippersper" I replied with "Oh me too" and then she came back with "Good, go write it" OH and then she said "and NO ANGST"

Well, here it is, some angst free PWP per her request. Damn her and the plot bunnies she places in my head. They get to bouncing (or in this case, dancing) around and won't leave me alone!

Course, then I made her beta it for me, so thank you to Dannie for the beta! ILY even if you make me write fluff and PWP.

Be warned: this o/s does not contain any angst.

"**~~**"

Another day, another dollar.

Well, hopefully more than a dollar. If the crowd was decent, I could pull in about three hundred for the night. Not bad for about four hours work.

Parking my motorcycle in the alley, I took off my helmet. Carrying it under my arm, I shoved my keys in my pocket and then headed for the back door. It was your typical alley, brick buildings lined both sides, nondescript black doors every twenty feet and overflowing dumpsters about every ten. I opened the door, my eyes taking a few seconds to adjust from the overcast light of outside to the almost midnight darkness of inside. There was a dim glow coming from behind the bar that ran almost the entire length of the mirrored wall. Behind it were shelves of liquor stacked three and four deep. Across from the bar was the stage, the small lights that lined its edge were already on and angled to join into one solid spotlight, all of them shining on the one stool standing in the middle of the stage. To the left of the stage was where our DJ sat behind his Plexiglas with his equipment spread out before him.

Weaving in and out of the tables, I nodded to Carlisle as he took the chairs off the tables and set down them before giving each table a swipe with a towel.

"Hey, Jasper, how goes the battle?" he asked with a smirk. If I had been several years older, I would have done him in a heartbeat. For an older guy, he was fucking hot. He had the whole daddy thing going on, and when he smirked at me like that I could totally imagine myself screaming 'fuck me, daddy' a few hundred times. Even though he was pale as fuck from sleeping all day and working all night, his hair was California surfer dude blond, perfect shades of honey, wheat and gold all blending to make him a walking ad for shampoo.

"Aw, you know, same shit, different day," I replied, setting my helmet down on the bar. "Can you put this behind here for me, please?"

"Yeah, just leave it there. Nice enough for the bike today, huh?"

"Nice enough to not get soaked if that's what you mean," I chuckled with a shrug.

Fucking Seattle weather.

The bike had seemed like a great idea. It was fast, got me laid, and got fantastic gas mileage. However the salesman had failed to mention the two hundred plus days in Seattle when I wouldn't be able to ride the dam thing because of rain.

"Who's working with me tonight?" I asked as I headed for the backroom.

"Um, I saw Peter come in earlier, and I think Riley's on tonight too," he called out as he moved to the next table.

"Okay, I'll see ya later. Keep a shot of whiskey aside for me," I winked as I walked by and through the small door next to the stage. The hall was narrow with dark red walls, which I made sure not to touch because I wasn't sure if Carlisle had been back here to wash them since last night's visitors. The last thing I needed was to catch something from someone's leftover jizz on the wall.

At the end, I turned left and headed for one of the two dressing rooms. As I pushed it open, I heard a girly scream and then the door was promptly slammed in my face.

"Cut the shit, Peter, I need to get ready too, ya know," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not decent," he replied from behind the door. "I'm still in my delicates, give me a minute."

The scary thing was I knew he wasn't joking.

"Hurry the fuck up," I growled.

"Okay, okay," he caved, opening the door to reveal him in all his glory, and fine delicates. My eyes traveled over him from head to toe. You never knew what you were going to see when you saw Peter. Broad shoulders led to a firm chest, trim waist and long, lean legs with a massive, and I mean _massive_ cock hanging between them. His body said fucking all man, and a hot one too, but his mind said fucking queen. He stood there, modestly with an arm across his chest to hide his nipples and his other covering his dick.

But my eyes went there anyway.

"Purple?" I asked, motioning to the purple lace g-string he was wearing.

He dropped both his hands and sighed dramatically. "It's Lavender Whisper, thank you very much," he retorted before sitting down on the stool in front of his mirror. The dressing room was small, certainly not big enough for the four guys that shared it, but we managed. "I think it brings out my eyes."

"Oh, baby, it brings out more than your eyes," I laughed.

"Like?" he fished for the compliment he knew I would give him.

"Hmmm, maybe like your huge, gorgeous cock?" I offered and he gave me a satisfied smile. Peter was only a few years older than me, but he had taken the place of my mother, always offering me dating or sex advice, and of course, always offering himself to be fucked.

Okay, so maybe he didn't take the place of my mother.

"I have to find something for tonight. I don't have anything picked out yet," I told him as I tossed my bag onto my stool.

He almost jumped for joy, his hands rubbing together as he spun on his stool to face me. "Oh, can I help? I have this wonderful kilt that would loo-"

"No kilts," I said, halting him, "and before you suggest it, no tutus, pink lace corsets, or dog collars either."

Frowning, he glared at me. "You're no fun. You know it doesn't matter what you wear, Jasper, you're just going to take it off anyway. It's not like they are even looking at the clothes."

"Yeah, I know, but I prefer to look like a man and not a queen."

His hand flew to his heart. "Oh that hurts, honey. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? Need some relief perhaps?" he said seductively, his dark eyes skimming over every available inch of my body.

Peter had been trying to get into my pants, or get me out of them, since the first day I had started at the Golden Banana, my cock was the only one he hadn't been able to his hands on. I just didn't put out that easily, I had standards and while Peter was a great…guy, he most definitely was not my type.

"How about you just help me find something to wear?" I asked, ignoring his come on. Shrugging out of my leather jacket, I laid it over the back of my chair and went to the closet. It was supposed to be divided into fourths, but Peter's costumes far outnumbered the rest of us combined. Turning to the rack on the wall that my clothes hung on, I began to slide each hanger across, giving each possibility a good once over. I felt his breath on the nape of my neck as his arms wound around waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You always look hot in leather," he commented, inhaling the faint scent of my leather jacket that remained on my tee shirt.

"I was thinking of the chaps, or maybe the trench coat?"

He thrust his hips forward; letting me feel his semi-erection against my ass. "With an ass like yours, darling, definitely the chaps," he suggested with a little moan. I pulled the chaps out and held them up. They were quality chocolate brown leather, soft and pliable, I knew they hugged the muscles of my thighs and showed off my ass enough to drive any man there that night insane.

Which was exactly what they were supposed to do.

Not that they would be on for very long.

In fact, my job was to take them off.

I was a stripper, and not because of some fucked up childhood, well, no more than your average dysfunctional family. I hadn't been abused or tossed out on my ass when I'd come out. Actually, my family had taken the news of me being gay quiet well. There had been tears and worries of no grandchildren, but they supported me and my 'alternative lifestyle'.

It was telling them I was a stripper that scared the shit out of me.

Telling them I got off on sticking my dick in a guy's ass was much easier than telling them that took my clothes off and was ogled for money. That would just break my mother's heart.

The reason I stripped was simple math. I needed the money for college. Grants and loans only got you so far and I didn't want to be paying back student loans until the time I retired, and honestly, I fucking liked it. All the men believed that maybe with enough bills in my string, I could be there fantasy boy. My job was to give men the illusion of being able to have me, have my cock in their mouth or ass, when in reality we both knew it wasn't ever going to happen. I was a smart kid with a high GPA, but my body was my best asset, and I knew how to move it. The music, being on the stage, hundreds of men entranced by your every move, every thrust of your hips, every glimpse of your ass, was amazing.

It was empowering.

"What will you wear with the chaps?" Peter asked, placing a kiss on my shoulder. "The vest?"

"Definitely," I agreed, shaking out of his hold and reaching for the matching leather vest.

"You know, beautiful, some day that cowboy thing is going to get old and you're going to need a new act," he critiqued as he went back to his vanity.

"Maybe, but somehow the money always seems to end up in my g-string. When was the last time you pulled in four hundred in a night?" I challenged.

"Fuck you," he retorted. Learning toward the mirror, he began to apply mascara to his already thick as fuck lashes.

"Peter, why do you wear that shit? You're gorgeous enough without it," I told him honestly, watching him as his hand expertly moved the wand over his lashes.

His brilliant blue eyes met mine in the reflection, and I saw a hint of sadness there before they were filled with gratefulness. While I didn't have a tragic upbringing, Peter had, and he wore those scares on his sleeve every day.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He shrugged before setting the mascara down and reaching for the face powder. "I think it highlights my best features, don't you?" he looked at me in the mirror again, batting his lashes dramatically. "You should try it. I know you'd look great in a little eyeliner."

"No fucking way I am ever wearing makeup," I denied, visibly shaking. "I'm old school, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled.

I was pulling my tee shirt off when the door opened and Riley walked in. Riley was like me, a college age kid just trying to make ends meet. He had moved to Seattle for his boyfriend, and after six months together, they split and Riley had no place to live. Desperate for some quick money, he had stripped at a few amateur nights and had made a bundle. He'd been stripping almost nightly every since.

Riley was about my height, but more twink like with slim shoulders and thin waist and hips. He had loose curly, dark brown hair and big brown doe eyes. He had the whole innocent boy next door thing to a tee. We each appealed to a different audience, Peter was the effeminate one, Riley the twink and I was there for those that wanted a real man.

A real gay man anyway.

There was no doubt we each had a role to play and we all played them well. After all, we were professionals.

Riley nodded to us both before taking out his headphones.

"What's up, bitches?" he greeted, tossing his bag down.

Peter rolled his eyes and glared at Riley. "Watch your language, boy."

"If the name fits…" Riley began but didn't finish, winking at me. "And why do you call Jasper honey and me boy?"Riley came across as an asshole a lot, but there was no one more loyal, he'd have your back no matter what.

And we had fucked a few times.

For a bottom twink, he had a huge dick and, well, I liked to suck it.

"If the name fits…." Peter repeated with a smile.

Grabbing my ass as he walked by, Riley groped me and then headed for his small portion of the closet.

"Police officer or teacher?" he called out from inside its depths.

"Police officer," both Peter and I answered simultaneously.

"Teacher it is," Riley chuckled, but walked out with the blue uniform and utility belt. "Who's going first?"

Toeing off my sneakers, I unzipped my jeans and let them fall the floor before kicking them off.

"You," Peter and I answered together again.

"Fuck, ya'll. I hate going first."

It was common sense that the tips got better as the night went on, the drunker the men, the bigger their balls. Each one of us would dance two or three dances, and we usually took turns going first, as the one that went first finished their night earliest.

"I'll go second," I offered. "Peter can go last."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as we each got ready. Once I was naked, I sprayed body glitter all over me so I'd sparkle under the lights and then checked myself in the mirror.

I was fucking sexy as hell.

More chiseled than either of them, my abs were defined with indentations, and the 'v' on my hips was cut. Lifting my arms above my head, I stretched my muscles taut over my ribs and watched the way my biceps bulged. When I turned around, the dimples in my ass were deep as I practiced flexing one cheek at a time. Besides my ass, my best feature was probably my hair. It was slightly wild and wavy, amber colored and soft to the touch. When I danced and got sweaty, it would stick to my skin and the guys would go crazy.

It also looked great sticking out under a cowboy hat.

I cupped my balls, looking at them in the mirror, making sure they were neatly trimmed, along with the trail of blond pubes I had. It was against state law to go completely naked at a male strip club, but we had a reputation of baring it all during the last few seconds of our dances. Usually right before we headed off the stage, the g-strings would come off and for a precious few seconds, our audience saw heaven.

"Need me to trim for you?" Peter offered sitting next to me. "Or perhaps fluff you?"

I laughed at his persistency. "Babe, look at me," I said, holding my cock in my open hand, letting it fall across my palm. "Does it look like I need a fluffer?"

Peter swallowed thickly and I heard a small squeal of delight escape him. He wanted a taste bad.

I was such a fucking tease.

"Well, the offer is a standing one," he smiled. "Just saying." He went back to his lip liner and I reached for my leather g-string. Stepping into it, I pulled it up and arranged my dick to show it off. Once again I thanked my genetics that made me a shower, not a grower. My uncut cock was eight inches soft, and a little over nine hard, it was a nice package and filled out…well, anything pretty fucking well.

It truly was my money maker.

There was knock at the door and we all glanced at each other. Only one person knocked and waited for us to answer.

Emmett.

"Are you all decent?" he called out from the other side of the door. Peter gave me a once over, his eyes lingering on my dick longer than anywhere else.

"I think you should answer," he winked. Grinning, I went to the door and opened it in all my naked glory.

"Oh fuck," Emmett exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hand. "Dude, put the jewels away, please."

Emmett was our resident straight employee. He was one of our bouncers, the best actually, able to diffuse just about any situation with his calm manner and intimidating as fuck build. Seriously, he was well over six feet tall and shoulders as wide as a car. No one ever questioned what Emmett said…except us. While working for a large straight club, he had met his wife Rosalie, and after seeing the way the clientele endlessly flirted with her, he decided they needed to change bars. Apparently, he thought she'd be much safer tending bar and waiting tables in a gay bar.

He was right, none of our clientele ever hit on her.

Honestly, I think it was a blow to her ego.

"Tell him to put something on," he whined to Peter. Riley laughed and Peter shook his head.

"Actually, I prefer him au naturale," Peter said, patting his face with a puffy cotton ball.

"You see us naked on the stage all the time," I reminded Emmett. He slowly lowered his hand, but kept his eyes averted from me, focusing somewhere over my left shoulder.

"That's different, I'm working then," he argued.

"Oh, I see. If you see me naked off hours, it leads to all kinds of implications. People might get the wrong idea," I teased.

"Exactly," he agreed.

"They might think I'm straight," I laughed, shuddering.

"Fuck you," he chuckled. "Rose, tell Jasper to put his dick away," he said to his wife as she walked down the hall. She stopped with a smile, giving me an appreciative look.

"Jasper, you let you impressive package hang loose and free all you want," she told me.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that Aro wants three dances each tonight. Guess he's expecting a decent crowd.

Of course he was. The Golden Banana was one of only two clubs in the city that offered male dancers, and it was much cleaner than the other place, we cleaned the floors of spunk every night. Plus our reputation for disappearing g-strings didn't hurt.

"Three dances, got it," I said, leaning against the door jamb. "Now unless you are going to come in here and let us ravage that Greek god body of yours, I suggest you go and let me get dressed."

"Dressed…yes, good idea. Have a good show, boys," Emmett said.

"Bye, guys," Rose called out as Emmett dragged her down the hallway. I closed the door and went back to my vanity.

"Do you think he gets a secret thrill from seeing us naked?" Riley asked as he sprayed himself with glitter.

"Yes," Peter and I answered at the same time.

After my g-string was on, I reached for the chaps, enjoying the rich feel of the leather in my hands before undoing the belt and wrapping it around my hips. Behind me, Riley put his iPhone on to get us all in the mood. "Grind on Me" began to play and Riley automatically started circling his hips. Naked he walked up behind me, his cock limp as he pressed himself against my bare ass.

"Grind on me," he requested in my ear. Letting his hands rest on my hips, I thrust my ass toward him, earning a low groan before we started circling our hips together, Riley's hands directing them as he left a few kisses on my shoulder. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck, keeping his lips on me as I let my head fall back onto his shoulder.

This was how we had gotten into the trouble the first time we'd fucked. It had started off as innocent dancing and ended up with him bent over the vanity as we watched ourselves in the mirror.

"Hey, none of that in here. Aro sees you two like that, he'll be pissed," Peter chided us. Aro wouldn't catch us and we knew it. Peter was just jealous. It was no secret Riley and I had fucked, neither of us ever pretended it hadn't happened.

And we both knew it was only a matter of time before it happened again.

"Fine," Riley growled, releasing me and returning to his corner. After my chaps were on, I slipped the leather vest on, shivering when the cool leather touched my skin. Finally, I reached for my hat and before placing it on my head; I shook my head back and forth to mess up my curls. Then I gently put the hat on.

Peter practically moaned when I smirked at myself in the mirror. The men would be eating out of my palm when I was on stage.

"You look incredible," Peter sighed dreamily.

"Thought you said the cowboy thing was old?" I reminded him as I made a gun motion with my fingers and winked.

"Fuck me…please?" he begged. Walking up to him, I cupped his face in my hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Maybe someday, sweetheart," I promised before pulling away. "What are you wearing tonight?"

He sighed and glanced at the closet and all his choices. Sometimes it was difficult to be Peter.

"Dracula, definitely," I suggested. "You always look hot in fangs."

With one last kiss to his forehead, I checked myself out once more, flexing my ass in the mirror as I looked over my shoulder. Riley had just finished pinning on his badge and grabbed his baton.

"I'm going to go help Carlise make sure the bar is stocked," he said.

Translation: I'm going to go have a beer, be right back.

I followed him out, ready for my nightly shot of whiskey. The chairs were all down and arranged and Riley and I found Carlisle behind the bar taking an inventory. As soon as he saw us approaching, he grabbed the glasses and began to pour.

"Ready for tonight, boys?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Fucking right we are," Riley gave the standard answer and then guzzled his beer.

"**~~**"

The music pounded through the speakers as I walked up to the side of the stage, hidden behind the heavy black curtain. Riley was still out there, his g-string, cleverly designed with a badge that covered his cock, was the only thing he wore as he swung the baton around and bent over for someone to add some money to the bills already surrounding his hips. When the music ended, the men clapped and Riley gave them one last wave before heading toward me.

Right before he exited, he turned and ripped the g-string off, exposing his cock and balls. With one last swivel, he blew them a kiss and then headed off the stage.

He walked up to me with a grin.

"Got 'em all warmed up for ya," he teased. "Oh, and there's a few hotties out there tonight. I think we'll be making some extra later."

I leaned around the corner of the curtain to try to see who he meant, but the lights were too bright.

"Have fun," he winked before squeezing by me. Nodding, I took a deep breath to slow my heart. Even though I'd been stripping for almost a year, I still got butterflies every time right before I went on stage. The lights dimmed, and the hush fell over the crowd.

"Next, please welcome, Spur the cowboy! He's hung like a horse and will give you the ride of your life,"  
our DJ Alec introduced me and gave me the thumbs up as the whiny twang of a guitar started.

Nodding my head to the beat, I lowered it, shielding my eyes with my hat as I stepped out onto the kidney shaped stage. As soon as I was in the middle of it, the lights came on, spotlighting me.

The crowd erupted as Kid Rock began to sing to a deep bass that shook the walls. Most of the other dancers liked the new techno shit, but I was a good ole' southern boy raised on good ole' southern rock, cutting my teeth onbands like Lynyrd Skynyrdand the Allman Brothers. Kid Rock was a bit more modern than I preferred, but he had a great beat to dance to and his raspy voice was arousing.

_Well I'm packing up my game and I'm a head out west  
Where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breasts  
Find a nest in the hills chill like Flynt  
Buy an old drop top find a spot to pimp  
And I'm a Kid Rock it up and down your block  
With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch_

Keeping my head down, I strutted down the stage toward the end, the bottoms of my leather of chaps flapping with my long strides.

I knew my regulars would be there, three men that never failed to show. They had all tried at one time or another to take me home, and I refused each one every time.

Marcus was older, about my father's age, but he was richer than fuck and was always generous with his money. Caius was young and twinky with a nice ass, and was usually there once or twice a week with his boyfriend.

Then there was Felix. There every night we were open, he sat in the same spot, drank the same thing and always tipped me the same.

I actually felt bad for the guy, especially after I had noticed the gold band around a finger on his left hand.

My heart pounded with the power they fed me, each clap and cheer urging me on. In my hands, I carried a lasso and when I reached the end of the stage, I placed it on the floor and then I finally looked up at my many admirers.

That's when I saw _him_.

In the normal crowd of middle aged married men and those barely old enough to get erections, one beauty stood out. A shocking shade of copper hair reflected off the red and blue lights as they began to flash, and I found myself hesitating before realizing I needed to move. After a nice long look over his chiseled jaw, sharp cheeks tainted pink and dark eyes that were hungry with anticipation, I gave him a wink, licking my lips before my body began to move.

My mama had taught me to dance back in the kitchen on our farm, although I don't think this was quite what she had in mind when she told me that a man should know how to move his hips. Letting the beat flow through me, my body reacted naturally, and with a few sensuous circles of my hips, I walked around the edge of the stage. Strutting toward the back, I whipped around and with my hands on my vest, tore it open and let it fall to the ground to the sounds of screams and cheers.

"More!" came from every direction as I tantalizingly ran a hand over my bare chest, making sure to tug on the ring in my left nipple, letting my head fall back as I did so. My body swayed and gyrated to the beat, my skin started to bead with sweat, the glitter sparkling under the lights. Barefoot, the chaps skimmed the tops of my feet as I turned, my fingers working the buckle of the chaps. Then I bent over, giving them a quick glimpse of my ass before the chaps fell to the stage.

"Fuck yeah," was shouted as I stood before them in nothing but a leather g-string and black Stetson.

Now it was time to work what I'd been given.

Lifting my hands behind my head, I circled my hips seductively, tossing in an occasional thrust. Moving around the stage, I squatted, offering my scantily clad cock for money as the men gathered around with their money in their hands, eager to put it all under my g-string. Making sure each one got a finger down his cheek, or a hand through his hair, I gave them each the attention they craved from the God they were worshipping.

Even though I worked the crowd, my eyes kept going back to the bronzed haired beauty sitting at a nearby table. He was surrounded by a bunch of what appeared to be natives. They were all huge and had straight, black hair that flowed past their shoulders. The gorgeous boy sat in the middle of them as they cheered, tapping his shoulders and pointing at me, or whispering in his ear. Each time, the blush he wore on his cheeks would deepen. Getting onto all fours, I crawled to his side of the stage before sitting back on my heels, and running one hand up my chest. My other hand gripped the rim of my hat between thumb and index finger, tipping it in his direction.

Reaching over, I grabbed the lasso and keeping my eye on him, I stretched my arm above my head. Putting what my daddy had taught me about roping calves to use, I flicked my wrist in small circle, twirling the lasso high in the air a few times before letting it fly out, snaring my prey in its grasp. Huge, wide eyes looked at me as I tightened the rope around his chest and arms

Reaching out, I curled a finger at him and mouthed, "Come here, beautiful."

The men around him cheered and egged him on, practically pushing him out of the chair and shoving bills in his hands even though he kept violently shaking his head in resistance. Finally, he gave up and stood. I loosened the rope as he neared, letting it fall to the floor as he took three slow, calculated steps to the stage. Encouraged, I bucked my hips forward, waiting for his long fingers to touch my skin and slip the money under my string. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, reaching his hand out with a ten spot tucked between his trembling fingers.

He was even sexier up close, and tall too.

I shook a finger at him, I wasn't going to take the money unless he did what I wanted. Pointing to my hip, I pulled the string out with my thumb and waited for him. Behind him, his friends were standing and cheering loudly, yelling 'Go Cullen'.

Odd name.

But with a face and body like that, his name didn't matter.

After what seemed like forever, he clenched his eyes closed and blindly put the money under the string before I let it snap back against me. Giving him the attention he was too scared to get, I placed my hands on the edge of the stage and leaned toward him, brushing my lips across his twice before sucking on his full bottom lip. There was a distinct burning of bourbon on his lips, along with hint of cinnamon.

It was a lethal combination.

There was also a spark, literally making my heart halt, when our lips met. I had thought all that shit was just made up in chick flicks, but this beauty was evidence that it existed.

His eyes snapped opened when our lips touched and they widened in shock before he stumbled backwards. One of his buddies caught him before he fell and then, laughing, offered him a shot glass of something.

Standing, I gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before striding to the pole. Straddling it, I gripped it one with hand and leaned back, my hips grinding the pole as I rubbed my cock along it. The crowd went wild at the gesture and suddenly the stage was rushed with more random hands holding out money.

All for me.

Like I said, empowering.

And people wondered why I stripped…

As I walked around the edge of the stage again, pausing for the hands that slipped me money, giving each one a good view of the goods, I kept my eyes on the beauty with the irresistible lips I had kissed.

I had never kissed a customer before.

My heart raced a bit more than usual as he watched me, enthralled with the rest of them, and even though he tried to divert his eyes, he was unsuccessful and he intensely watched every fucking move I made with shallow breaths and parted lips.

Back at the pole, I grasped it with a hand and hooked a leg around it before leaning back and letting gravity take over, gradually spinning me around it and lowering me to the ground. Writhing on my back, I lifted my ass off the stage, cupping my dick as I thrust up, knowing every eye in the place, including Carlisle's was on my ass, all keening in my hole. Flipping over, I did a push up before moving to all fours and lifting my ass, open and spread for them, I swiveled my hips a few times. Jumping up to my feet, I worked the edge of the stage again. It was rushed by eager men all waving fives, tens and twenties at me, all wanting a piece of me.

I never feared for my safety though. Aro was not shy about having muscle in the bar, usually two at the door and one by the stage. Glancing to my left, I saw Emmett watching everyone diligently, his body coiled and ready to spring if necessary. I tipped my hat to him to let him know I had it all under control as I held the sting out for the wads of money, giving each man what he paid for with a graze of my skin or a sexy smirk.

It was all part of the illusion I had perfected.

As the last beats of the song began, I moved the back of the stage and turned to face them. Finally, I tilted my hat back to reveal my face and then took it off, lowering it front of my cock. Tugging on the Velcro, my g-string slid down my legs to the stage and I covered my mouth with my hand in a 'oh no, did that just happen' motion before removing my hat from my cock and giving them all a glimpse of heaven. Emmett moved to the stage to grab the money that fallen with my g-string.

I blew a kiss to the beautiful boy before turning and heading off the stage. Peter was waiting there in his nurse's uniform and purple boa around his shoulders. I stopped before him, completely naked except for my hat, and wiped the drool off his chin.

"Nice outfit. Go get 'em, tiger," I smiled before kissing his cheek and walking by as his music started and he was introduced. Grabbing my robe off the hook, I put it on as Carlisle approached me.

"Nice show," he complimented.

"Thanks. What's up?"

"Got a lap dance offer for table nine. Some guys pooled their money, they got two hundred and want to buy a lap dance for their friend."

My heart skipped.

"Table nine?"

It was the beautiful boy's table.

"Yeah, guess some kid just came out, never even seen a naked man in person until tonight and his friends brought him here to give him a good time."

"They all gay?"

"One other is for sure, don't know about the others. What do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them I'll be out in about five minutes to show their friend a very good time," I answered before almost running down the hall to the dressing room. In there, I ditched the robe and snagged the black fishnet g-string off my vanity. I Velcro'd it around me and then palmed my cock, feeling it coming to life as I thought about those kissable lips wrapped around it. After a once over in the mirror, I grabbed my hat, placing it low on my head, and then left to put in my request for a song to dance to.

Just as I went to open the door, Riley entered, his cheeks a little more flushed than usual, and I knew if I looked, his dick would be limp and sated.

"Was he good?" I teased as I brushed by him.

"Good enough," he laughed. "Where you rushing off to?"

"Lap dance," I called over my shoulder as I walked down the hall. Opening the glass door, I motioned to Alec.

"I got a lap dance, can you queue Cocker for me," I requested and he nodded. He knew it well; it was one of my standard songs. Hidden in the shadows, I watched Peter in all his glory as the men went crazy for him. I may have had them eating out of the palm of my hand, but Peter drove them insane. There was something about his masculine body decorated with feminine objects that brought the crowd to their knees, some literally. As much as I didn't think Peter needed it, he looked good in make-up, his eyes really did stand out, and his lips looked even fuller.

But honestly, no one was there for his face. Peter's cock had a reputation and it was why the men came to see him, for those last few seconds when Peter would reveal it all. Instinctively, his body grinded the poll as the music directed his motions, the cheers of the crowd spurring him on. His muscles moved under his tanned skin as he crawled along the floor, pausing only to accept the money offered. Leaning back against the wall, I folded my arms across my chest and let my eyes scan the room, pretending they didn't really want to look at table nine.

Regardless of what I pretended, they landed on him quickly, easily spotting him among the crowd of raven haired men. He sat watching Peter, sipping on his drink, his eyes occasionally looking around before eventually going back to Peter. He never moved to give him money; his hands remained on his thighs as his foot tapped along with the music.

Peter's performance ended with an 'accidental' dropping of his g-string before he scampered off the stage. Behind his glass, Alec announced a break for the dancers and then I heard my music begin. Pushing off the wall, I took a deep breath and then with my eyes on m target, I made my way through the crowd, ignoring all the voices and loud whistles calling out to me.

Long strides carried me over to him, his friends seeing me walk up behind long before he knew I was there. With shit eating grins, they watched me stop behind his chair dressed in nothing but a fishnet g-string. Bending over, I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling him jump at my touch as I put my lips at his ear. Inhaling deeply, I reveled in the scent of the cinnamon I had tasted earlier.

"Welcome to the dark side," I whispered before releasing him and moving to the front of him, where I finally got a good look at him.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

He truly was breathtaking. A long straight nose, strong, shaven jaw and porcelain skin all worked together to create a masterpiece. Piercing green eyes with flecks of gold stared wide at me, and I watched the lust and wonder flood them as I moved to straddle his lap. Reaching over his shoulders, I gripped his chair and while standing, leaned my torso back, shoving my dick toward him. Only covered by the fishnet, my cock was visible, thick and steadily growing behind the contained garment.

His chin dropped as I circled my hips and released one side of the chair to drag my hand up along my thigh, abs and chest, stopping at my nipple ring. From under my hat, my eyes watched him, reading his embarrassment that was gradually being overwhelmed by his excitement. Standing up straight, I lowered my ass to his lap, literally sitting on him and putting my hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles quiver under my touch. The spark apparently wasn't contained to just our lips, because I felt it shot up my fingertips, straight down to my cock.

His hands instinctively went to move to my hips, but he brought them back to his side and I smiled. He might not have a fucking clue what he was doing but his body knew what it wanted.

And it wanted me.

Grinding my ass onto his lap, I dragged a finger down his cheek, leaving a dark scarlet blush in its wake. Stopping them under his chin, I lifted it, so his eyes were forced to meet mine under my hat.

"I bet I can make you blush even more," I offered, surprised at my own words. Around us, his friends cheered him on with rounds of 'fuck yeah, Cullen' and 'go get 'em'.

I took his hands in mine and placed them both on my hips, instantly feeling his blunt nails digging into my flesh, as if he suddenly needed to keep me there.

"You can touch the goods, sugar, I won't break," I promised. Standing again, I took a step backward and his hands dropped to his lap. I bent at the waist, placing my dimpled ass right in his face.

"Oh fuck," he mumbled, speaking for the first time. His friends clapped and whistled as I looked at Cullen over my shoulder.

"You like what you see?" I asked with a wink and a wiggle. Straightening, I lowered myself to his lap again, feeling his body shudder as my ass grazed his lap. I swung a leg over his, and walked around him, rubbing against him as I moved, my body never loosing the beat of the music as it pulsed through the speakers. The tables around him were filled with men watching my show, some letting out some cat calls, others encouraging Cullen to take some action. Dragging a hand across his chest, I moved behind him, one hand going into his thick, silky hair, pulling on it before releasing him and returning to the front of him.

Facing him once again, I lowered myself to his lap, my swelling cock straining against the thin fishnet as I pressed it against him. Slinging my arms over his shoulders, I tilted my head so I could see him from under my hat, and I gave him my most wicked smile, dimples and all.

He fucking melted.

"Touch me, sweetheart," I practically pleaded, moaning when I felt his hands on my hips again. As he held me tightly, I felt his hips buck up a bit, and my own body responded in kind, grinding down onto him. The rough material of his jeans scratched the inside of my thighs as I tipped my hat back with a finger and leaned toward him.

"I want to ride you," I murmured into his ear. Under me, his cock hardened further, pressing against my ass, and his breath hitched as his tongue licked his lips nervously.

"But you're the cowboy," he responded in a deliciously velvet voice. Smirking, I reached up and took my hat off, placing it on his head, tilting it back so I could still see his beautiful face.

"Now you are," I winked. His friends continued to cheer him on, as did every other man in the building, and his blush deepened even more as he glanced around us and discovered our audience. "So how about that ride…cowboy?" I asked before leaning forward and brushing my lips along his for a second.

His fingers clutched my hips, digging into the flesh, and I knew he was only a few thrusts away from coming in his pants.

"Come on, Cullen," his huge friend encouraged. "Go for it, take the boy for a ride."

Glancing at his friends, I gave them a lazy smile and then immediately returned my attention to Cullen.

"First time at a strip club?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. Nervous, he nodded and I felt his body vibrate with the groan he released. "First time with a guy on your lap?" I whispered for his ears only, and he nodded again.

"Wanna touch me?" I asked, hoping he'd understand what I meant. When I saw his eyes glance down at my cock, I knew he understood. "Go ahead."

Slowly, he slid a hand across my hip and over my thigh until it rested on the inside of it. His thumb moved, stroking along my cock ever so slightly before he retreated it back to my thigh.

"Again," I demanded. He repeated the action, stifling a groan when he felt my cock twitch under his attention. "Hmmm, see how good that feels. Want to see how good I can make you feel?"

Cocker sang his final chorus about leaving my hat on as Cullen considered my offer and finally nodded.

"That's my boy," I said, standing. With my hard cock pressed against the material, I took my hat off his head and put it back on me. Holding my hand out, I waited for him to take it. "I'm going to borrow your friend for a few minutes. Y'all don't mind, do ya?"

"No," they all practically shouted in unison. With whistles, they egged Cullen on. His eyes darted from them to me, his bottom lips between his teeth as he nibbled it.

"Come on, sugar, I don't bite…much." Taking a deep breath, he accepted my hand and stood, his erection clearly visible in his jeans. As I pulled him away from the safety of his group, I turned to him. "I promise to return you to your friends safe and sound. Perhaps with a bit less spunk though."

I caught his confused look for a second before he realized what I was saying.

"I…I…I don't have enough money for-" he stuttered.

"Aw, sweetheart, this one's on the house," I grinned, pulling on his hand.

"Umm…okay…are you sure?"

He was so fucking polite.

"Positive."

I led him by the DJ booth and through the door that led to the back hallway where the heady scent of sex already hung in the air. Holding his hand, we passed a completely naked Peter leaning against the wall, one of the customers was kneeling before him with Peter's massive cock in his mouth.

"Hey, Jas," Peter breathed as we passed.

"Hey," I returned. "Feel good?" I motioned to the man blowing him.

"Fuck yeah," he muttered before placing his hands on the man's head to quicken the pace.

Like just about everything else we did, sexual acts in the hallway technically weren't allowed, but Aro tended to look the other way as long as we kept it to a blow or hand job. Sometimes a release was nice after getting worked up on stage.

I felt Cullen stumbled, bumping into me as his eyes were glued to Peter and his cock gliding in and out of the man's mouth.

"Holy shit," he murmured in awe.

"Nice, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You're about to find out how nice," I said as I stopped a few feet down from Peter.

"Here?" he asked, his eyes wandering back to Peter and I nodded. "But…it's in the open…anyone can…see us."

"They won't care, sweetheart, they're too busy getting off to worry about us. Besides, once your cock is in my mouth, you won't care if a thousand people were watching," I guaranteed him. Tossing my hat to the floor, I stood before him in nothing but a flimsy g-string. There was no doubt I was confident about my body. I was fucking hot and I knew it, but standing there under the weight of his voracious stare, I felt more wanted than ever before. Perhaps it was his virginity and not my body that fed his hunger, but regardless it was intense and real and raw.

Forcefully I pushed him against the wall, earning a gasp, and then pressed my body flush to his. Grinding my hips to his, I rubbed my erection along his as my lips found his ear.

"I can feel how much you want this," I whispered. "I'm going to make you feel so good." While one hand kept holding his, my other slid between us to palm his cock. "Going to make you come hard. Wanna do that, beautiful? Want to come in my mouth, watch me swallow your load?"

"Fu…fuck," he choked out. "Yeah." He thrust his hips toward my hand, his dick seeking any kind of friction I was offering. "I've never…"

"I know, baby, I know. Just listen to your body, do what comes naturally," I murmured. "Touch me, put your hands on my body," I demanded. Hesitantly, his free hand moved to my hip before so fucking slowly move to my ass, where he gave it a tentative squeeze.

"Mmmm," I moaned in his ear. "Can I kiss you?" I asked as I moved my lips along the sweet tasting skin of his neck.

"Please," he begged. When he turned his head toward me, I saw the yearning in his eyes. The fear was still there, but it was fading quickly as his body's needs and wants began to take over. His heart pounded in his chest as my lips brushed over his.

The spark from earlier ignited.

Suddenly, both of his hands were on my ass, fingers gouging my flesh as his tongue plunged into my mouth and his hips bucked against me. His assertiveness caught me off guard, but not for long. As I returned his kiss with the same fervor, I realized it might be his first.

And he took to it like a duck to water.

I probably should have felt guilty for stealing his first kiss. Who wants their first one to be with a stripper, but I knew I would treat him right, and with respect. He definitely could have done worse.

Our tongues tangled as I deepened the kiss even more and felt one of his hands roam up my back and back down again as he explored another man's body for the first time. My cock ached as his hips moved against me. I needed more.

Breaking the kiss, my lips traveled along his jaw as his head lolled back and thumped softly against the wall.

"Fuck, fuck," he repeated.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm hard as a rock and I want to know what name to scream out later when I come to images of you."

"Edward," he blushed, his lip going between his teeth after he said it. My fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing them until it was open and the flat planes of his chest and abdomen were revealed.

"Pleased to meet you, Edward," I moaned, enjoying the way his name fell from my lips. Bare chest to bare chest, I kissed him again, enjoying the slightly bitter taste of liquor. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to feel him everywhere, in my mouth, my hand, on me and under me. For one of the rare times in my life, I wanted to bottom, feel his body taking mine, which only excited me more.

Pulling away once more, I smiled when he leaned forward, chasing me, his lips seeking out mine again. While I put some space between our bodies, I let his tongue explore my mouth and my nimble fingers popped the button of his jeans and lowered his zipper before he had even realized what I was doing. Opening the flaps, I put my hand in his pants and cupped his dick through his briefs.

Gasping, he broke the kiss, his eyes wide when he felt someone else's hand on his cock.

"HOLY FUCK!" he exclaimed and I heard Peter chuckling a few feet away.

"Feel good?" I asked as I lowered my hand and tugged on his sac. I removed my hand, and with one last kiss to his lush lips, I lowered myself to my knees. Hearing a loud grunt, I looked at Peter and saw the look of bliss on his face as he came, his cock shoot never ending streams over the man's face. Peter closed his eyes, finally loosening his grip on the man's hair as his cock emptied. Turning back to Edward, I looked up and saw him watching the scene as well, his breaths already labored.

He wasn't going to last long.

Tucking my fingers under the elastic of his underwear, I pulled them, along with his jeans, down to his thighs, freeing his throbbing cock. Thick and long, it was nestled in his unique copper curls with a bead of fluid sitting at the tip as it eagerly pointed at my mouth.

"You ready?" I asked him as I nudged my nose against the head of his cock. Panting, he nodded. Nuzzling my nose along the length of his cock, I inhaled his musky scent before dragging my tongue along one side of his cock, following a vein.

"FUCK, oh fuck, fuck…holy shit," he cried out in a harsh whisper trying to keep his voice controlled. Just then, Riley walked by.

"Oh, tasty," he teased.

I felt Cullen's body recoil when he realized we weren't alone, but when my tongue dipped into his slit, he was shamelessly pushing forward for more. Precum coated my taste buds and I instantly wanted more. Placing my hands on his hips to keep him steady, I lapped his entire cock to the cadence of his moans and 'oh fuck's before I finally opened my mouth and taking him in.

Instinctively, his hips thrust forward, his cock seeking the depths of my throat, the tightness it knew to be there, the friction it knew I could offer. I was tempted to tell him to slow down, make it last, but I knew it was useless, he'd be lucky to last more than a minute.

I might not have been a slut, but I gave fucking great head. His cock was already twitching as I swallowed around him. Unsure what to do with his hands, they were clenched into fists beside him. I released his cock to a disappointed moan and looked up at him. With a frantic rapt look, he gazed at me, the green of his eyes darkened by his brief ecstasy.

"It's okay to touch me, beautiful," I told him and waited until his hands gradually unfolded and he timidly moved a trembling hand to my hair, where he fingered the waves before tangling his hand deep in them. Moaning at his touch, I took his cock between my lips again, hollowed out my cheeks, sucked hard and devoured him.

"Oh shit," he groaned and I felt his other hand in my hair, both of them now fisting my waves, his body shuddering from effort as he resisted taking over, fighting to maintain some control, but he was already sitting on the edge of his orgasm. His body wanted to claim my throat, shove his cock deep into it at will until the warmth brought him the release he had been waiting years to experience. "Feels so good," he whispered as if others would hear him.

Bobbing my head at a steady pace, I kept him at the edge, never quite giving him enough to push him over. Letting go of his hip, I reached down to my own neglected cock and pulled on the Velcro until I felt it slip away and free my rigid shaft. Taking it into my hands, I began to stroke myself in time with my mouth. I moaned, sending vibrations through his silky cock, and when I felt it twitch, I knew he was very close.

Giving him what he desired most, I let go of his other hip and instantly felt his ass leave the wall and his hips began to thrust wantonly into my mouth. Looking up at him through my lashes, I saw him watching me, his lips parted as his own tongue licked them constantly. There was something innocent and yet very carnal about him.

"Fuck, yeah," he groaned as his hands dug into my hair, holding my head tightly as he fucked my face at will. "Oh God, oh God, Oh, fuck…."

The flared head of his cock repeatedly struck the back of my throat and I fought off my gag reflex for him, taking him even deeper before swallowing and pulling his orgasm from him.

"Fuck," he screamed as his cock jerked and exploded in my mouth. Short, long denied bursts of cum flowed down my throat as I kept swallowing around him. Grunting, he continued to hold his cock deep in my throat until it was empty and sated. Slowly, I pulled my head back, letting him fall from my mouth. I felt his hands tugging at my hair and I thought he wanted more, but he was urging me to stand. Still stroking myself, I stood and was surprised when he crushed his lips to mine, his tongue curious as it entered my mouth to sample his own taste. Unable to resist, I let my body use his, rubbing against him roughly, my cock throbbing as I tried to get off.

"How'd that feel?" I asked as I broke the kiss and moved my lips along his jaw, my hips moving into him leisurely.

"So fucking good," he chuckled, almost sounding relaxed.

"Good," I replied. "Now I hope you don't mind if I take care of myself?"

His permanent blush darkened. "Can I…do you…umm…"

"What?" I murmured with my lips attached to his neck.

"CanIwatch?" he rushed out. Smiling against his tender skin, I nodded. Finally releasing his body, I took a few steps back until I felt the opposite wall behind me. Spreading my feet, I braced myself and just watched him. My body trembled as his eyes roamed it, taking in my pierced nipple, hard from my arousal, the deep cut of my 'v', the happy trail of blond curls and finally my cock, hard and aching.

Gripping myself, I pumped my cock a few times.

"You're so beautiful," he said reverently.

"See how hard you made me?" He nodded, his eyes never leaving my hand as I languidly touched myself. "You want to help?"

"Can I?"

"C'mere," I smiled. Glancing down the hall in both directions, he took the two steps to me and stood so close I could feel his body heat. I took his hips and moved him so he had a knee between my legs; his pants were still down, his softening cock hanging out. Taking his hand, I wrapped his fingers around my cock and couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped me at the sensation of his warm fingers on my dick.

"Tighter," I instructed, covering his own hand with my own. "That's it," I said when I felt his fingers grip firmly. Weaving my fingers through his, I moved our hands up and down once, letting him feel the weight of my cock.

"Oh fuck," he sighed, his eyes drifting closed as I began to move our hands quicker, stroking at a steady pace. With my free hand, I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him, stealing his breathy moans as the warmth quickly began to spread throughout me. Gasping, he broke the kiss, resting his forehead on my shoulder, his eyes open and watching our joined hands as we stroked my cock together.

"So hot," he whispered shyly.

"You feel good," I said, my voice raspy with my impending orgasm. I didn't care if I was going to embarrass myself by coming so quickly. He felt good, and I wasn't ashamed by how turned on I was. Impatient, my hips bucked into our fists, fucking them faster and faster, each stroke enticing the tingling feeling low in my abdomen.

"I wanna see you come," he said, his breath moist on my chest as it washed over it. "Can I watch you come?"

"Yeah, baby, of course," I moaned, my head falling back against the wall. "Stroke me faster, sweetheart, please."

Desperately, I wanted to watch him, but the sweet fire coaxed my eyes closed and I just let myself feel him, and listened to his smooth voice.

"Your cock is so hot fucking my hand like this," he whispered. "I bet you fuck so good, you're so huge, you'd fill up my virgin ass."

The boy talked dirty.

Like I said, a duck to water.

"I wonder what it would feel like inside me."

That was my undoing. It was if he could read my mind, see the images that were behind my closed eyes of me taking him, the images of him on his back spread before me as I greedily fucked his tight ass.

"Coming," I hissed through clenched teeth as my cock pulsed and erupted, shooting ribbons of cum onto the floor and his jeans, running down our hands. My climax rolled through me, hitting me in cresting waves of euphoria as my body rode it out, my cock twitching until the last of my cum had seeped out. Opening my eyes, I looked at him, his forehead still on my shoulder, his hair gathered in damp clumps, some sticking to his sweaty skin. Unwilling to stop, his hand kept stroking me as he stared at my cock in our hands, a trail of cum over our fingers, until, with ragged breaths, I finally brought his movement to a halt.

"So beautiful, Spur," he sighed, finally lifting his head to look at me.

_Spur?_

I almost snorted when I realized he thought my name was really Spur.

Letting go of his hand and my cock, I brought my fingers to his chin and pulled him to me for a kiss, sweeping my lips over his.

"My name is Jasper, beautiful," I admitted. "Spur is just one of my stage names."

"Oh," he mumbled, and his cheeks tainted a deep pink as he glanced away. With one last look at my cock, he brought his eyes back to meet mine. "At least now I know what name to call out when I jerk off later…Jasper."

Oh my, he was quick learner.

"That you do, Edward," I replied. He leaned in, unafraid, and smashed his lips to mine. We made out like that, me naked and him half dressed, both our cocks weeping and limp as our bodies were fused, humming with the electricity we had created together. Edward jumped, but didn't break the kiss, when Peter walked by and slapped Edward's exposed ass. Our bodies touched, caressed and acquainted themselves with each other, the softness of our hair, the way muscles rippled under smooth skin, the way hips innately grinded against each other. Finally, after several long minutes, I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him away.

"I need to go get cleaned up before my next dance," I whispered as I heard Riley's music began and realized I had less than five minutes before I was due on stage. One of his hands was in my hair, he seemed to have a slight fascination with it, not that I minded, and his other was resting on my hip, his thumb drawing lazily circles over my hip bone. His familiarity with my body was new, but steadily growing as he was quickly discovering what made my body quiver, shake, and even come. He nodded, his eyes staring into mine even as his blush darkened impossibly further. There was something there, behind the lust and shyness, there was a flicker of a building confidence, something I had helped create.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I answered, my fingers weaving through his hair.

"Will you remember me?" he asked quietly, his eyes dropping from mine. My fingers stilled in his hair, and I smiled. He was so fucking adorable, worried that the man that had taken his first kiss, given him his first blow job, and had touched his dick before any others could ever forget him.

"I won't ever forget you," I whispered. "Especially if you give me your number and I call you tomorrow." Instantly his face brightened and his eyes returned to mine. "But right now I need to go get ready and you need to return to your friends before they think I've taken advantage of you."

Nodding eagerly, he placed one last kiss on my lips before stepping back and releasing me. Regretfully, I slid my fingers from his hair and ran my index finger down his cheek.

"See you after my dance?" I asked hopefully.

"Fuck yes," he chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere."

With a last longing look, I headed down the hall to the dressing room, turning before I entered. He was standing there watching me, his shirt open, his dick still hanging out, his pants still around his thighs. He smiled and turned to head back to his friends.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?" He paused and turned around.

"Not that I mind, but you might want to pull up your pants," I winked, laughing at his embarrassment as he hurried to stuff his cock in and pull his pants up, muttering to himself the entire time.

"Thanks," he said as he did up the buttons of his shirt. I didn't bother to tell him they were uneven, figuring he'd find out once his friends gave him shit for it. "Have a good show."

"Thanks, beautiful."

I had to rush to get dressed after watching him and his fine virgin ass walk down the hall. After using a towel to wipe off my dick, I tossed clothes left and right, finally deciding on my secret agent man costume. Adding some more glitter, I threw on the black pants, white shirt, bow tie and jacket. I thought I looked more like a waiter, but the guys seemed to like it. I ran down the hall, sliding through the doorway and opening up Alec's door, requesting my next song. Then I moved behind stage and watched Riley finish up.

Just like always, my heart raced in my chest, but as my eyes searched the audience, I knew it was for a different reason other than going on stage. Riley walked off, kissing my cheek as he walked by.

"Two down, one to go," he grinned. "Good luck."

"Next we have Jazzy Bond, and his asset is no secret, it's his huge dick," Alec introduced me.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the dark stage, knowing I looked incredible in the tuxedo I was in. Striking a James Bond pose, I waited for the music to begin, my eyes falling at my boy at table nine. Sitting up straight, he watched me, his beautiful blush on his cheeks, his shirt still buttoned up wrong. His eyes were eager, full of wonder and delight of the most intense and natural things.

I don't know if I believed in love at first sight, but there was something undeniable between us, something I wanted to explore a lot more, and hoped he did as well. It would be a long road, he was still finding his way in the gay world, but I had a deep seated need to be the one that showed him the way, and that held his hand while he took the journey. Something told me he wanted me to be that one too, and that was alright with me.

I gave him a wink and a smile. "This is for you," I mouthed to him.

The deep bass of Billy Squire's "Stroke Me" began and the stage lights came on.

It was show time.

"**~~**"

Thanks for reading~

Wasn't he fun? I kinda fell in love with Strippersper….


End file.
